


Бесконечность

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient History, Angel Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Translation into Russian, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: «Расскажи о тех временах, когда ты был ангелом».
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Бесконечность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [multitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775810) by [quillquiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver). 



– Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Услышав вопрос, Кас хмурится. Он лежит, прижавшись щекой к груди Дина, а почувствовав, как тот перебирает его волосы и поглаживает шею, по-кошачьи урчит и прикрывает глаза. Потом перекатывается на бок, так что они оказываются нос к носу.

– О чем?

– О чем угодно, – отвечает Дин. – О прошлом. Когда ты был ангелом.

Ангелом. Кас чувствует, как сжимается сердце и ноют крылья, но заставляет себя улыбнуться.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал о динозаврах, метеоритах и катаклизмах? – поддразнивает он. – Ну что же… самое начало было жестоким – как будто ломаешь кости снова и снова, пока не добьешься нужного результата…

– Нет, – прикосновение Дина заставляет его замолчать. Кас посылает ему вопрошающий взгляд. – В смысле… начало – это здорово. И я с удовольствием послушаю… в другой раз. Но я имею в виду… Что ты… Я хочу послушать что-нибудь о тебе.

– Я не понимаю.

– Ну… – Дин принимается поглаживать пальцы Каса и краснеет. – Где ты был? Что видел? – когда он закусывает губу и поднимает серьезный взгляд, Кас встречается с ним глазами. – Ты вытащил меня из ада, но… я ничего не знаю о твоей жизни до того.

– А хочешь?

– Разумеется. Я… хочу знать все.

Лицо Дина полыхает – так, что не видно веснушек. Кас, не удержавшись, проводит рукой по его щеке.

– Я помню не очень много, – произносит он. – Частично из-за Найоми, я думаю, но… дело и в том, что я человек. Теперь я записываю кое-что, чтобы не забыть.

– Правда?

– Я старше океана, – говорит Кас. – Приходится столько всего помнить. – Он медлит, скользит рукой по ключице Дина. – Я… ты действительно изменил меня. И все, что было раньше, все – как я ходил по первозданным брегам, возводил горы, проводил время с существами, что плавали в море и выходили на землю – все это как будто наполовину воспоминания. Они пустые, но теперь они ценны, потому что я могу их осознать. Прочувствовать.

Он снова делает паузу.

– Любовь ангела… всеобъемлющая. Абсолютная. Безусловная. Но она не позволяет никаких эмоций глубже слепой преданности. Я не любил рассвет, потому что нечего было любить: то, что солнце встает, лишь неопровержимый вселенский факт. Розовые и оранжевые всполохи на горизонте – лишь преломление света, и я мог видеть все цвета, даже те, для которых не придумали название. Солнце существовало, оно вставало, на то была воля моего отца, и так было правильно.

Кас опускает взгляд на свои руки.

– Думаю… думаю, я всегда мог стать… таким, какой я сейчас. Оказаться там, где я сейчас. – Он принимается лениво поигрывать краем простыни. – Ты должен понять, Дин: царь Давид, возлюбленная Соломона, Далила, Юдифь, Вирсавия – все они никто по сравнению с тобой. Ахилл желал, чтобы Патрокл был прекрасен и чист сердцем... Я помню, как думал, что твой огонь как раз подходил Праведнику, который принесет Рай на землю. И несмотря на всю красоту, что я видел – богов и богинь, королей, королев и простых людей, и все самое прелестное, что есть на земле, – только в тебе я обрел настоящее сияние. Я никогда не видел раньше, чтобы душа так светила, пробивалась из-под кожи. Нас научили, что послушание превыше всего, но Бог, видимо, солгал, ведь… сколько бы боли и противоречия в тебе ни кипело, ты излучал столько любви, я даже не представлял, что мне захочется почувствовать ее целиком. Как я мог посвятить себя отсутствующему отцу, когда ты был рядом? Когда мои сомнения откликнулись в твоих поступках и стократно – в твоем сердцебиении?

– И мне было так сложно, непонятно и больно, но и познавательно, чувствовать, неповиноваться, любить. Мне больно до сих пор. Это величайшая честь для меня. Я знаю, что ты не любишь… громких признаний, – тихо произносит Кас. Он заставляет себя посмотреть на Дина и сглатывает, когда тот встречается с ним взглядом. Глаза Дина распахнуты. – Поэтому поверь, когда я говорю, что это не грандиозное заявление, а просто факт. Я уже говорил тебе это все, но сейчас мы не на грани смерти, и ты должен знать, как я благодарен даже за то, что просто знаю тебя…

Дин подползает ближе и целует его, притягивая к себе. Запускает одну руку в волосы, другой придерживает подбородок, выдыхает: «Господи, Кас», – а затем целует снова. И снова. И снова. Он отстраняется с широченной улыбкой, и Кас тянется за ним, чувствуя, что улыбается в ответ.

– Что? – спрашивает он.

– Ты… – Дин трясет головой. – Ты произносишь всю эту эпичную чушь обо мне, как будто сам не изменил меня. – Он опускает взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы и большим поглаживает запястье Каса. – У меня не было друзей до того, как ты появился. Не таких, как ты, во всяком случае. Когда ведешь такой образ жизнь… приходится не подпускать людей к себе. А ты – знаешь, ты помог мне быть самим собой. Сделал меня смелым. Так что… э… спасибо. Наверное.

– П-пожалуйста, – сбивчиво откликается Кас. Он не может отвести от Дина пристального взгляда, но думает, что в этом ничего страшного нет. Что такая ошеломляющая любовь и признательность заслуживают беззастенчиво открытого взгляда. Помедлив, он тянется вперед – Дин встречает его на полпути.

Они теряются в поцелуе, и Дин оказывается на спине, а Кас – бесполезным теплым пластом на нем. То, что они делают, никак иначе, кроме как обменом слюны, не назовешь. Каждое движение кажется ленивым и одновременно глубоким, и они так близко, что все это можно было бы считать прелюдией, если бы только обоим хотелось большего.

– Ты, кстати, так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – шепчет Дин в уголок его губ.

– Вопрос? – слабо переспрашивает Кас.

– Ага. Расскажи… о себе. Когда ты был ангелом.

– Мои крылья были переливчато-черными, – бормочет Кас, пока Дин целует его. – С каждым сосудом, что я занимал, у меня прибавлялось по одной звериной голове. – Дин переворачивает их на постели. – Тираннозавры не были падальщиками… в период спаривания они меняли оперение… – Дин оставляет засос у него на шее. – Я был советником Клеопатры. Я ждал, пока император Ай-Ди отрежет рукав халата, на котором уснул его возлюбленный. Брахиозавры умели петь…

Резко отстранившись, Дин садится верхом. На лице у него ошеломленное выражение, и Кас хмурится.

– Дин…

– Извини, ты только что…

Он пытается слезть, и Кас, притянув его обратно, снова накрывает его губы своими.

– Я создал исландский Сильфра-рифт, – продолжает он. – Гадриил изобрел утконоса. Моисей заикался и плохо говорил на публике, так что Аарон почти всегда выступал за него.

– М-м-м…

– Римская императрица Гелиогабал однажды пригласила во дворец, м-м-м, гладиатора, потому что у него был невероятно огромный пенис. Но когда он не смог удовлетворить ее, она изгнала его. Ее любовник, Гиерокл, напоил его чем-то, чтобы у того не было эрекции.

Дин фыркает, и Кас озадаченно отстраняется.

– Что?..

– Ничего, – Дин смеется – изумленно и восторженно. – Продолжай.

– М-м-м… Коперник испытывал отвращение к ногам?

– Это вопрос?

– Нет, так и было.

Дин расплывается в улыбке и снова целует его.


End file.
